


Library Magic

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, First Date, First Time, M/M, alex is a librarian, miles reads to impress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Even though this was the most convoluted way to try and get a date, Miles couldn't deny he’d become quite the avid reader since stumbling upon Alex.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Library Magic

**Author's Note:**

> blasted this out in a few days because the idea just wouldn't leave me be! hope you all enjoy x 
> 
> comments, kudos, messages on tumblr... all very welcome and appreciated :)

“This is Alex from the Sheffield Central Library, is there a Mr. Miles Kane home?” 

Miles wouldn’t admit this to a single soul, but these calls were the thing he looked forward to most, every two weeks. Ever since the day he begrudgingly went to the library in search of some  _ stupid book _ that he’d  _ never even touch _ for class, he’d made it a personal mission to somehow, someway, get the attention of the young librarian named Alex. So far, he’d only managed a few smirks from bad jokes, and these phone calls. The first time, it was an honest mistake, Miles had been busy and forgotten his books were due that day. But after realizing it was Alex who made the overdue book calls, he never again returned a book on time. 

“This is he,” Miles replies politely, trying to hide the wicked grin that no doubt shines through his voice. 

“I’m just calling to let you know that you have some books due today, would you like to renew them to avoid a fine?” Alex’ voice was like honey, dripping through the phone. Listening closely, Miles could almost taste the sickly sweet flavor, begging for more. 

“I think I’ll go ahead and renew, the book’s quite dense.” Even though this was the most convoluted way to try and get a date, Miles couldn't deny he’d become quite the avid reader since stumbling upon Alex. He’d begun checking out classics, in hopes that Alex would see him as an intellectual; right now he was on  _ Moby Dick _ , the book itself a bastard of a whale. 

Alex hums his agreement, “I never quite made it through that one, I applaud you for trying.” Miles’ ears perk up at this, for it wasn’t often Alex gave him anything that even closely resembled an actual conversation. He was almost painfully shy, and when he didn’t have his nose deep in a book, he kept his talking to the absolute bare minimum. Still, it only intrigued Miles further. 

“I’ll tell you how it goes, yeah?” In actuality, Miles was almost finished, surprising himself with how much he enjoyed a book about a giant whale and unlucky fishermen. 

“Sure,” Alex replies somewhat absently, “ok, I’ve got it renewed, it’ll be due two weeks from today.” 

“Well hopefully I’ll have it back to you before then, laa,” Miles would in fact be back tomorrow, after he finished the book tonight. 

“Alright then, have a good day.”

“Aye, and you.” Miles hears the phone click, and Alex was gone, but the heat on his cheeks only spread.  _ It’s all coming together _ , Miles thought, curling up on his sofa to finish his book, and strategize how to win over the tantalizingly mysterious librarian. 

—

The next day, Miles is on his way to the library, book in tow, and a small smile playing on his lips as he makes his way down the street. 

When he arrives, he gives his most polite greetings to all the old ladies who adored him, always telling him it was  _ so refreshing  _ to see young people in the library so often. He made his way to the counter Alex was always perched at, only find the spot empty. 

“Looking for Alex, love?” Doris, who had kept an eye on Miles, hadn't failed to notice how keen he was on Alex. 

“Um, well, I had spoken to him on the phone yesterday, me book was overdue.” Miles couldn’t help the slight blush that crept across his cheekbones; the older ladies working at the library were Titans, and even though they loved him, he would never want to get on their unfavorable list. 

“Poor pet, he’s sick today. He tried to come in, but as soon as I laid eyes on him I sent him straight home!” She sat shaking her head regretfully, and Miles’ chest tightens at the thought of Alex being poorly. 

“Oh… well, um, please tell him I hope he feels better soon.” He shyly hands over his book to Doris, who scans it back in. 

“One of us will go and check on him today, don’t worry dear. Poor thing lives all alone, too…” 

Miles immediately notes that Alex lives  _ alone _ , smiling inwardly at the possibility he might have more of a chance than he originally thought. 

Miles left Doris at the counter to go pick out another book, one that would surely become overdue. Disheartened only slightly at the fact he didn’t see Alex, Miles departs the library with a smile on his face,  _ Alex lives alone _ . He ruminates over that fact on his walk home, checking once or twice that he wasn’t a psychopath for being so elated over someone living by themselves. No, Miles was ecstatic because that meant there was no boyfriend, or girlfriend, at home, and if the ladies at the library were volunteering to look after him, that probably meant there was no significant other,  _ at all _ . 

Toting along his copy of  _ Anna Karenina _ , Miles was hopeful, the feeling in his chest something akin to getting all the wind knocked out of you. 

—

Days passed, with Miles reading his latest pick. Sometimes he daydreamed that he and Alex were Kitty and Levin, with something as tender, patient and enduring as they did. He shakes the thought away, telling himself he’ll have to know Alex’ last name before he goes off dreaming about marriage. Miles does entertain the thought a bit, however, thinking of what it would be like to touch him, kiss those chapped lips, tug on those gorgeous locks, make him moan and fall apart with desire—

He finishes the book in a week, and decides that maybe, for the first time, he’d turn in a book before it was due. It had been almost three weeks since he’d seen Alex, and the prospect of having to wait much longer was beginning to drive him mad. 

During his walk to the library, the thought that Alex might be absent again flitted through his mind. However, he was happily proven wrong when he turned the corner and saw Alex’ distinct mop of hair, in his usual spot. 

As Miles approaches, straightening out the front of his jacket, Alex barely notices his presence. He was entirely engrossed in a book, chin propped on one hand, long tendrils of tousled curls obscuring his face. Once Miles finally reaches the counter, Alex lifts his head, lazily sweeping away amber locks with a pinky and ring finger. 

“Sorry to interrupt…” Miles began, suddenly nervous for disrupting the angelic boy. 

“No, no, you’re fine.” Alex quickly responds, slightly embarrassed to have been caught reading on the job. 

“Um, what’re you reading?” Trying to find his confidence, Miles shot Alex a charming smile, which causes Alex to blush and Miles’ heart to pound in his chest. 

Clearing his throat, Alex replies, “John Cooper Clarke, one of me favorites.” 

“Oh yeah, he’s quite good…” For the first time in his life, Miles couldn’t find words. Alex was gracing him with direct eye contact, which felt like a divine sanction he didn’t deserve. 

So he stood there, nodding like a madman before Alex broke the silence. “Do you have a book to turn in?” 

“Oh…” Miles had almost completely forgotten about the book hanging by his side, held by a damp palm. “Yeah, and on time.” He quips, trying to save himself in one way or another. 

Alex gives him a smirk, taking the book from Miles to check it in. “Ya know, we do print the due dates on the receipt.” He looks at Miles again, piercing eyes going straight through him, and raises a brow. 

“I just, uh, lose track of time, I guess, sometimes…” Miles falters, did Alex pick up on his little game? 

“It’s ok, don’t worry.” This time, Alex offers what could be considered a smile, but it’s wicked in nature and makes Miles squirm. Miles nods and turns on his heels, looking to find some solace amongst the shelves, certain if Alex looked at him like that for much longer, he’d implode. For a moment, he wonders if Alex is also playing a game of his own, but he settles on it most likely being some wishful thinking on his part. 

He takes a while in picking out his next read, almost unable to decide. He lands on _ Fahrenheit 451 _ , something to compliment the burning of his soul. As he moseyed back over to the counter, he’s met with Alex again, his fingers ghosting over Miles’ as he takes his library card. “This is a good one,” he says distractedly, still looking at the computer screen. Once he prints out Miles’ receipt, and tucks it away under the cover, he glances back up at him, a soft expression adorning his face. “How did you like  _ Moby Dick?”  _

“It were good, yeah. You should pick it back up, the ending was incredible.”  _ Good job, Kane.  _

Another smirk. “Maybe I will.” Alex hands him the book, and Miles almost turns to leave before Alex continues, “Doris said you asked after me when I was away.” 

Miles hopes the blush on his cheeks isn’t too visible in this lighting, but he highly doubts it isn't. “Right, she said you were sick, I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you, Miles.” It’s the first time Alex uses his name in a casual way, speaking  _ to  _ him and not  _ at  _ him, like in those biweekly phone calls, and Miles’ stomach flips. 

“You’re welcome, Alex.” He takes his Bradbury copy under his arm, and before nodding his goodbye he gives Alex a wink, and now it’s his turn to watch him squirm. 

On his walk home, he doesn’t stop smiling for a second. 

—

“Hello?” Miles answers the phone cheerily, knowing exactly who the caller is. 

“Miles, your book is overdue.” Alex berates him over the phone, but his tone is light. 

“And you’re so good at reminding me.” 

Slowly, but surely, Miles had broken through, layer after layer, and they’d struck up a banter of sorts over the last few weeks. Miles started hanging out in the library more, declining drinks with friends in order to ogle at Alex while giving his best attempts in making him laugh. 

“Bring it in or I’ll have to fine ya,” Alex continues, and Miles can almost see him rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll be in today.” 

He triumphantly strides to the library, knowing Alex is waiting for him. He’s excited; today is the day he’s finally going to do it, he’s going to ask Alex out. He knows now Alex likes him well enough, and if the batting eyelashes, blushing, and giggling give him anything to go by, he thinks he might have a strong chance at succeeding. 

When Alex sees Miles walk in, he huffs out an annoyed sigh. “You make my job so difficult.” He teases, checking in Miles’ copy of  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ . “We never had late books before you.” 

“It’s hardly late, it were due yesterday.” Miles defends, giving Alex a wink. 

“What’re you going to pick out today?” Alex’ shaggy hair looks soft and freshly washed today, the overhead lights doing wonders for its’ natural sheen. It agonizes Miles that he can’t reach out a hand and card his fingers through it, and maybe give it a slight tug, to expose that porcelain neck—

“I dunno, actually, was gonna ask you about something.” Miles stuffs his hands in his coat pockets, to keep him from nervously fidgeting. 

“Oh?” 

“Was gonna see if you wanted to go out, somewhere to eat or something? A movie?” Alex, to Miles absolute horror, starts chuckling. He desperately tries to keep his face under control while the boy calms himself, growing more self conscious by the second. 

“Miles, I don’t go on dates with people who turn in overdue books.” Miles’ heart would be shattered if not for the devilish grin Alex bestows on his face, his eyes having a mischievous glint. 

“The renewed books don’t count, and I’ve never had a fine.” Miles counters, matching Alex’ grin. 

Alex seems to ponder this for a few moments, looking over the boy in front of him, with his Chelsea boots and devastatingly grown out Beatles cut. “Alright then, I  _ suppose _ we could have drinks, maybe dinner…” 

“It’s a date.”

—

Friday night, Miles spends two hours getting ready. Everything has to be perfect, not a single wrinkle, not a strand of hair out of place. Alex is closing at the library, so he informs Miles to be there at 8 o’clock, and to not be late. The saucy attitude Alex had given Miles sent him reeling, making him wonder where else Alex might be a tad bratty. Perhaps tonight he’d find out, if everything went according to plan. 

Miles gets there 15 minutes early, unable to stop himself from leaving his home far earlier than necessary. The library was quiet, and almost completely empty, save Alex. Miles finds him shelving books, pushing around the little trolley from aisle to aisle. 

“You’re here early,” Alex says once he spots Miles watching him, shooting him a grin.

“Well of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Miles counters, as if there’s nothing else on Earth more interesting than watching Alex shelve. 

“Everything I’ve learned about you suggests you have a habit of poor time management.” There’s another smirk, - _ and was that a wink?-  _ and Miles delights in the fact that Alex is  _ actually  _ flirting with him. 

“You’re in for a treat, then, because I’m full of enigma.” Miles prides himself on actually knowing the meaning of that word, much thanks to Oscar Wilde. 

Alex finishes his closing work, and Miles all but bursts out of the library with him, almost dragging him down the stairs. They find themselves both giggling, and it doesn’t stop once they reach the pub Miles has chosen for their evening together. 

“The place is shite but the food is good, and they let you smoke inside.” Miles informs excitedly as he opens the door for Alex, bowing slightly. Alex huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes, a good sign, Miles has learned, and walks in. Miles is quick to follow, stealing a glance at the boy’s bum as he walked in front. They sat at the bar and ordered some ciders, both of them slightly blushing at the fact they were here in the first place. They took diligent sips at their drinks, not quite speaking, until Miles breaks the silence after watching Alex pick at his nails for a solid minute. 

“Al, you’re gonna pull your finger off if you don’t stop that.” Alex stops and folds his hands in his lap, nervousness flashing across his face for a split second. “Everything alright?” 

Alex looks around, everywhere but at Miles, the dusty light fixture, the slightly sticky bar top, the tarnished, silver-backed mirror behind the bar, anything but the man beside him. Finally, barely above a whisper, Alex speaks, “I’ve just… never done this before, I guess. With a bloke, and all…” His cheeks are bright red, and when he finally dares to look back up at Miles, he’s looking at him with the sweetest, most understanding gaze. 

“That’s ok, Al. I haven’t either! Let’s just have fun, yeah?” These must be the magic words, because Miles can see a glimmer of something in Alex’ eyes, and a smile tugging at his lips. 

They order another round, then another, Alex suggests shots while giggling like a schoolgirl, and then another round of shots because it’s bad luck to do shots in odd numbers. Soon they’re completely wrapped around each other, laughing hysterically as Alex recalls the story of his friend Matt’s dad, who had poured a beer over the head of a referee who made a bad call at their youth soccer game. 

As the night progresses, the series of events that lead them to walking -stumbling- to Alex’ flat are lost to Miles. The only thing on his mind is how Alex’ body is pressed against his, his hair slightly tickling Miles’ face. Alex has suggested they walk so near to each other for support, but as soon as the words escaped his lips they were thrown into a fit of laughter. They continued on like that anyway, roaring laughter settling down as they walked on. 

They reach Alex’ flat, and he’s struggling to get the keys out of pocket, but makes no effort to untangle his limbs that are so securely around Miles. Once they manage to get in and latch the door behind them, Alex stops Miles in the foyer. His hands have gone to Miles’ chest, and he stares at him unblinking, with Miles trying his best to focus his eyes. 

Alex’ hands move down his chest, further and further south until he lands on Miles belt, twisting the loops around his index fingers and pulling him close. Miles’ skin is so hot he feels like he might burn up, melt away completely before Alex can say a word. 

“Miles.” It’s a statement, no doubt, with Alex still staring at him intently. For the second time in his life, Miles can’t find a single word to say, his mind a completely blank slate. “I want you.” 

Not a second passes before they’re kissing, a second more and Alex is begging for entrance into Miles’ mouth, running his tongue over those plump lips before taking the bottom one between his teeth. Miles complies immediately, his tongue sweeping across Alex’ as they explore each other’s mouths; both sets of hands roaming and pulling, tugging at hair, a desperate search of the body. Miles’ hands finally rest on Alex’ bum and he squeezes, taking the supple flesh in his hands and Alex whimpers, pulling Miles impossibly closer by the shirt that’s balled in his fists. 

They separate only enough to pull in a few gasps of air, foreheads touching, lips touching, but not quite connected. 

“Bed?” Miles says breathlessly, moving to nuzzle Alex’ neck and nip at the skin. 

“Bed.” Alex agrees, dragging Miles down the hall to his bedroom. 

Clothes were quickly discarded, and there wasn’t an ear on the entire block that couldn’t hear them, deep in the throws of passion, their bodies meshing together in perfect harmony. When Alex told Miles it was his first time,  _ baby, please be gentle _ , he’d said, Miles almost swore it was a lie. Once they were laying side by side, after a heavenly eternity, a mess of sweat, spit, and come, Miles still didn’t believe him. Especially with how easily Alex fell into being touched and fucked, like he was born for it. 

“Am I really your first time?” Miles asks quietly, tracing the lines of Alex’ hand with his finger. 

“Yes, but don’t go around saying I’m a slag, shagging on the first date,” he teases, grinning as he playfully slaps Miles’ hand away. 

“Oh, I’d never. Wouldn’t wanna hurt my chances of a second date.” 

Alex props himself up on an elbow and looks down at Miles, splayed on his bed, their legs like vines wrapped together. “I’ll have to sit on that one, a second date.” He says, raising his brows in mock solemnity. Then, he leans down, catching Miles’ lips in a slow, sweet kiss, languidly making out with him for a moment before pulling away quickly. “Alright. I think I’ve made up my mind.” 

“And what have you concluded, Mr. Turner?” Miles questions in a posh tone, mirroring the wicked grin on Alex’ face. 

“That I think I’d quite like to keep kissing you.” 

“I suppose that can be arranged then,” Miles replies, uniting their lips once more. 

The prospect of tomorrow’s glaring hangover was far away in Miles’ mind, particularly when Alex was kissing him like  _ this _ , like he’d always imagined. He cards his fingers through Alex’ mane, relishing every touch. Surely, tomorrow might be painful, but tonight, he couldn’t be more blissfully unaware. 


End file.
